As a mathematical definition, a number is a symbol or a group of symbols showing how many of something there are, or at what place something may be in a sequence. As a practical matter, however, a number can mean much more. Indeed, to name but a few of their attributes, numbers convey information that describe, differentiate, evaluate, predict, quantify, justify and regulate much of what we do in our everyday lives. In sum, all measurements are based on numbers.
Numbers do not exist in isolation, without any meaning. They always require context. Moreover, comparisons between different numbers often add meaning to a particular circumstance that, without context, would otherwise be nonsensical (e.g. weight and balance calculations for a flyable aircraft, or stock market trends). Further, it has happened that numbers for many circumstances have become so extremely complex, and numbers often have such orders of magnitude, that the number becomes essentially incomprehensible (e.g. the national debt).
Nevertheless, despite the above observations, numbers remain an essential means for transferring information. For example, consider health and wellness issues which are presently being confronted in the field of medicine. Pharmaceutical preparations for instance result from clinical studies wherein numbers provide very important information about the safety and efficacy of a particular preparation. Likewise, the evaluation of medical devices and surgical protocols require number comparisons. Clinical considerations for the health and wellness of a patient are now, however, looking beyond the more traditional techniques. Still, and perhaps more so, numbers are important.
Of particular interest here is the use of radiation treatments for curing health and wellness issues. In this context, radiations throughout the electromagnetic spectrum are of general interest. More particularly, sonic radiation as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/488,101 filed on Sep. 16, 2014, and electromagnetic radiation as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/632,941 filed on Feb. 26, 2015, are considered for purposes of the present invention. For these considerations, physical characteristics of the radiation's operational parameters must be established (e.g. wavelength λ, intensity, pulse duration, fluence, optics, and variations of these). Similarly, physical characteristics of the tissue that is to be radiated must also be identified (e.g. tissue volume, practical dimensions, tissue type, fundamental frequencies, cellular structure, abnormalities, and various combinations of these). It happens that all of the operational parameters and tissue characteristics can each be somehow identified by a number. The respective numbers, however, can be lengthy and be either very large or extremely small. Moreover, they may be different from each other by many orders of magnitude. Despite such disparities, however, for operational purposes the numbers may need to be congruent.
With the above in mind, the present invention recognizes that in almost any circumstance, an operation can be described by selecting appropriate numbers. Furthermore, the present invention recognizes that numbers can be selected which will cooperatively interact with each other to achieve a purpose. As noted above, however, and depending on the particular operation of interest, the selected numbers may have many digits, be cumbersome and difficult to manipulate. In such situations, it is desirable if the numbers can somehow be simplified.
There are several numerology techniques that are familiar for associating and manipulating numbers with other numbers. Of these, digital root techniques appear promising insofar as manipulating lengthy numbers, with significantly different orders of magnitude, is concerned. Importantly, digital root techniques can be computer-implemented. In overview, a digital root, dr, is a non-negative integer that is obtained by an iterative process of summing digits.
For a brief discussion of digital root techniques, consider the number 7,851,437 whose digital root, dr, is 8. Because:7+8+5+1+4+3+7=35; and 3+5=8Similarly, the number 92,546 also has the digital root 8. Because:9+2+5+4+6=26; and 2+6=8The import here is the number 8 is easier to deal with than either 7,851,437 or 92,546. Moreover, there is congruency, which establishes a unique relationship between the various numbers. As a step further in this process, it is also known that the products obtained when digital roots are multiplied together can be arranged in a so called “Vedic square” which illustrates other relationships between numbers.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for setting a protocol which uses radiation to influence a cellular structure in a tissue wherein an operable cooperation between the radiation and the cellular structure of the tissue is achieved by evaluating numerical attributes of both. Another object of the present invention is to set a protocol for a radiation unit which employs operational parameters for the radiation unit that are congruent with physical attributes of the target tissue. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for influencing the health and wellness of a patient that is easy to implement, is simple to operate and is comparatively cost effective.